The present invention relates to an electric apparatus including a case with, on its front face, a manual control switch movable between two end "on" and "off" positions and having two standardized position indications seen one by one by the user, one designating the "on" position and named hereafter indication "I", having the form of a vertical dash and the other designating the "off" position and named hereafter indication "O", with the form of a circle.
For this type of electric apparatus with manual control switch bearing the indications "I" and "O", such for example as a modular circuit breaker in a molded case, it is known to form the switch by molding it in the form of a button which is mounted for pivoting on a pin which is fixed with respect to the case of the circuit breaker and which is provided with a gripping projection on each side of which the two indications are situated; by pivoting, the button passes from the "on" position (closure of the circuit breaker) in which only the indication "I" appears to the "off" position (opening of the circuit breaker) in which only the indication "O" appears and vice versa.
Different methods are known for providing the indications "I" and "O" carried by the manual control switch of an electric apparatus, particularly a circuit breaker in a molded case. One consists in marking the two symbols by stamping on each side of the manual grip of the switch. This method is however time wasting, costly and always results in rejects; in addition, reversal of the two marks on the switch is always possible; also, two marks may be obliterated.
Another method consists in forming the switch with two projections forming the two symbols considered by double molding; however, such molding has a relatively long cycle time and is of a high cost.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome all these drawbacks and to form in a simple and inexpensive way the two standardized indications "I" and "O" of the manual control switch of an electric apparatus, by making them indelible and visible on the apparatus.